Kings of Uru'aza
The Kings of Uru'aza originaly managed to usurp control over the Kingdom of Susa, by holding the office of Chief Minister and of King in Uru'aza simultaneously. Later, during the Lagashian invasion, they became independent "allies" of Lagash while Susa was annexed to Lagash as a territory under their quasi governance as Chief Ministers. The ruling house was further made into a Susan noble house by the Lagashian army, as well as given the the governance of the city of Iabrad. The house itself often quareled and it's leadership and the titles associated with it were divided, sometimes by the Lagashians themselves. Following the ascension of Eparti I. of Elam, the Kingdom became a prime target. Although it managed to avoid conquest for many years, it finaly fell in 2237 BC. The last Ningirsu-Atta King, Buzua III., flead to his domains in Iabrad, where he continued to rule until his death in 2218 BC. Thereafter, the Kingdom, now merely an autonomous entity within Elam, became a prized possesion awared to the King of Elam's favourite son or other male relative. Starting with Aza II. however, the Uru'azan king became virtualy independent of the King of Susa and, in alliance with the noble houses, created a counterweight to the chaos and interdynasty fighting that errupted around 2099 and eventualy resulted in a period of chaos and civil war, which however left Uru'aza practicaly untouched. King Unpahash-Napirisha I. finaly subdued the Kingdom in 2040 BC and saved the unified Kingdom from fragmentation. Thereafter the powers of the King of Uru'aza were severly limited. In 1965 BC Emperor Chedorlaomer IV. formally abolished the autonomous Kingdom, but accepted the title of King of Uru'aza as one of the Imperial Titles. Ningirsu-Atta Dynasty * Emahsini Ningirsu-Atta 2523-2517 * Eparti Ningirsu-Atta 2517-2513 * Buzua Ningirsu-Atta 2513-2507 * Usat-Marduk Ningirsu-Atta 2507-2494 * Sumu-Iaman Ningirsu-Atta 2494-2490 * Amuraya Ningirsu-Atta 2490-2485 * Urgar Ningirsu-Atta 2485-2473 * Ugme Ningirsu-Atta 2473-2459 * Ur-Baba Ningirsu-Atta 2459-2455 * Emahsini II. Ningirsu-Atta 2455-2438 * Shurimku Ningirsu-Atta 2438-2420 * Inannatum Ningirsu-Atta 2420-2409 * Barashum Ningirsu-Atta 2409-2396 * Urukagina Ningirsu-Atta 2396-2386 * Lu'ena Ningirsu-Atta 2386-2377 * A'agrigzi Ningirsu-Atta 2377-2365 * Ur-Ninurta Ningirsu-Atta 2365-2361 * Ugme II. Ningirsu-Atta 2361-2350 * Etana Ningirsu-Atta 2350-2338 * Bargal-Nuna Ningirsu-Atta 2338-2325 * Ga-Ur Ningirsu-Atta 2325-2308 * Shudda-bani Ningirsu-Atta 2308-2296 * A'abba Ningirsu-Atta 2296-2280 * Buzua II. Ningirsu-Atta 2280-2277 * Eparti II. Ningirsu-Atta 2277-2251 * Eparti III. Ningirsu-Atta 2251-2247 * Ishpabara Ningirsu-Atta 2247-2238 * Buzua III. Ningirsu-Atta 2238-2237 Eparti Dynasty * Iddadu I. of Elam 2237-2230 * Tazitta I. of Elam 2230-2205 * Iddadu III. of Elam 2205-2196 * (Prince) Imazu of Elam 2196-2194 * Iddadu V. of Elam 2194-2182 * (Prince) Anba of Elam 2182-2170 * Eparti III. of Elam/Eparti IV. of Uru'aza 2170-2160 * (Prince) Eparti of Elam/Eparti V. of Uru'aza 2160-2159 * Vacant 2159-2158 * Kindattu II. of Elam (Simultaneously served as co-king of Elam with Kindattu I.) 2158 * Tan-Ruharater II. of Elam (Simultaneously served as rival King of Elam against Kindattu III.) 2158-2156 * Tazitta III. of Elam (Simultaneously served as co-King of Elam with Kindattu III. and Iddadu VI.) 2156, opposed by: * (Prince) Indasu of Elam 2156-2153 * Iddadu VIII. of Elam (Simultaneously served as co-King of Elam with Hutran-tepti I.) 2153-2151 * Shurri-Shamash I. of Uru'aza 2151-2145 * Eparti VI. of Uru'aza 2145-2137 * Aza I. of Uru'aza 2137-2130 * Eparti VII. of Uru'aza 2130-2128 * Aza II. of Uru'aza 2128-2095 * Beli-Arik I. of Uru'aza 2095-2085 * Beli-Arik II. of Uru'aza 2085-2068 * Beli-Arik III. of Uru'aza 2068-2053 * Beli-Arik IV. of Uru'aza 2053-2040 * Eparti VIII. of Uru'aza 2040 * Ziringu of Uru'aza 2040-2036 * Eparti IX. of Uru'aza 2036-2023 * Imazu of Uru'aza 2023-2013 * Shurri-Shamash II. of Uru'aza 2013-2008 * Beli-Arik V. of Uru'aza 2008-2000 * Eshpum of Uru'aza 2000-1993 * Aza III. of Uru'aza 1993-1983 * Eparti X. of Uru'aza 1983-1972 * Beli-Arik VI. of Uru'aza 1972-1965